The Histotechnology Facility provides quality, timely and cost effective service to theWistar Cancer Center Members. There is no other non-clinical histology facility available to researchers in the area for processing tissues. It takes samples from in-vivo and invitro biological models and converts them into histological sections using various fixatives and as either frozen or embedded sections. Through the use of nonspecific histochemical stains and specific immunohistochemical protein labeling, sections are made ready to be used by the individual investigators themselves or by the Microscopy facility. Expertise is also available to provide consultation and training in the techniques of immuno- histochemistry and in-situ hybridization and the facility provides the ideal pre-tested reagents and control samples for such studies.